Tackle
Tackle is a -type move introduced in Generation I. It can be learned by many Pokémon at a low level, and at the starting by more than half of the Pokémon that can learn this move. Description |A full-body charge attack.}} |Charges the foe with a full-body tackle.}} |A physical attack in which the user charges, full body, into the foe.}} |A physical attack in which the user charges and slams into the foe with its whole body.}} |A physical attack in which the user charges and slams into the target with its whole body.}} |A physical attack in which the user charges and slams into the opponent with its whole body.}} Effect In Battle A physical attack in which the user charges and slams into the foe with its whole body. In Generation V, Tackle's power was increased to 50 and its accuracy was increased to 100%. Contests A highly appealing move. Super Contests A basic performance using a move known by the Pokémon. Description A physical attack in which the user charges and slams into the target with its whole body. Learnset Generation I By Leveling Up Generation II By Leveling Up Generation III By Leveling Up Generation IV By Leveling Up Generation V By Leveling Up Trivia * In the anime, many Pokemon have had move mistakes including the move Tackle including Pinsir, Beedrill, Charmander, Victreebel, Lickitung, Arbok, Charizard, Pikachu, Wooper, Totodile, Poliwhirl, Rhyhorn & Surskit which all can't learn the move. Gallery Tackle depicted in Red, Blue and Yellow |games2 = Tackle II.png Tackle depicted in Gold, Silver and Crystal |games3 = Tackle III.png Tackle depicted in Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, FireRed and LeafGreen |games4 = Tackle IV.png Tackle depicted in Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold and SoulSilver |games5 = Tackle V.png Tackle depicted in Black, White, Black 2 and White 2 |games7 = Tackle VII.png Tackle depicted in Sun and Moon, Ultra Sun and Moon |anime1 = Misty Staryu Tackle.png Tackle being used by Misty's Staryu Brock Geodude Tackle.png Tackle being used by Brock's Geodude Ash Squirtle Tackle.png Tackle being used by Ash's Squirtle Gary Nidoking Tackle.png Tackle being used by Gary's Nidoking |anime2 = Gary Umbreon Tackle.png Tackle being used by Gary's Umbreon Misty Poliwhirl Tackle.png Tackle being used by Misty's Poliwhirl Ash Phanpy Tackle.png Tackle being used by Ash's Phanpy |anime3 = Brock Forretress Tackle.png Tackle being used by Brock's Forretress May Wurmple Tackle.png Tackle being used by May's Wurmple Jessie Cascoon Tackle.png Tackle being used by Jessie's Cascoon Brock Marshtomp Tackle.png Tackle being used by Brock's Marshtomp |anime4 = Ash Turtwig Tackle.png Tackle being used by Ash's Turtwig |anime5 = Trip Snivy Tackle.png Tackle being used by Trip's Snivy Ash Tepig Tackle.png Tackle being used by Ash's Tepig |anime6 = James Inkay Tackle.png Tackle being used by James' Inkay Clemont Dedenne Tackle.png Tackle being used by Clemont's Dedenne Ash Noibat Tackle.png Tackle being used by Ash's Noibat |anime7 = Ash Rockruff Tackle.png Tackle being used by Ash's Rockruff Nagisa Tackle.png Tackle being used by Lana's Eevee Snowy Tackle.png Tackle being used by Lillie's Vulpix |manga2 = Exbo's Tackle as Cyndaquil.PNG Tackle being used by Gold's Cyndaquil |manga4 = Lax's Tackle.png Tackle being used by Diamond's Munchlax |other1 = Tackle XD.png Tackle depicted in XD |other2 = Team Go-Getters Squirtle Tackle.png Tackle being used by a Squirtle (in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon special) Brock's Geodude Tackle PO.png Tackle being used by Brock's Geodude (in Pokémon Origins) Lenora Herdier Tackle.png Tackle being used by Lenora's Herdier (in Pokémon Generations) |other3 = Nazuna's Munchlax Tackle.png Tackle being used by Nazuna's Munchlax (in Phantom Thief Pokémon 7) }} uk:Поштовх (атака) es:Placaje